If only they knew
by Cali Finn
Summary: A new character added to the mix of our favorite Lost Characters...rnSarah has just recently lost her brother-on her 17t birthday. Social Services wants to put her into the 'system' luckily for her a new friend comes along and agrees to adopt her for the
1. Flight from Hell

**Lost**

She nervously sat in the airport terminal, taping her feet bouncing around. This was getting to be a little too much stress. Reaching into her pocket she took out the little bottle, popped it open and took two more pills to calm herself down. She watched James across the floor getting a coffee, soon it would be over, soon the plane would land in LA and she could start a new life. Her stomach felt empty being away from him, but only because of the airport. She'd never been on a plane before, not since before she could remember but she figured she was freaking out then as well.

Looking around she'd never seen so many different kind of people in the same place, when she was with her brother they used to people watch all the time and try to figure out what they'd be like, her brother would have loved this place. There was an elderly couple sitting down about 12 seats from her, the husband reading out loud the newspaper to his wife. A man at the checking counter was shouting about his tickets and something to do with a casket and the Korean couple behind him whispered to each other most likely in another language. All kinds of people from all walks of life in the same room at the same time.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard and looked up, there was a young handsome man with dirty blonde hair and bags under his eyes, she recognized him…but from where? Then it hit her he was the guitar playing in a band, her brother had taken her to go see their last concert, and she had even met him after she got hurt. But why was he asking to sit next to her? There must have been a dozen or more empty seats where he could sit alone in peace but he just stared at her and waited for an answer

"Um, No, not it's not. Have a seat" she replied

"Thanks" he sat down with a relaxed sigh

"You did notice all the empty seats over there where you could sit in peace right?" She pointed to the row closer to the checking "Why sit with me?"

"I've been alone for a long time now, you just seemed like the only person who wouldn't mind, that seemed like they'd understand" He sounded so honestly when he said that, she didn't dare question him

"Well you were right, I don't mind, and I hate being alone. It kinda freaks me out…for the most part here…I'm really freaked out here, I've never been on a airplane before"

"Really?" he looked so surprised

"Nope, never, well…not since before I could remember" she felt slightly embarrassed admitting that. He laughed a little which made her smile.

"I'm Charlie" he introduced himself

"Sarah" she smiled sweetly and shook his hand

"You know, this might sound odd…and it's not some lame pickup…But you look really familiar. Have we met before?" He was nearly squinting to recognize her face

"Yeah, actually we have met before. It was your last concert…in Sydney. I tripped backstage looking for my brother and sprained m ankle and some guys where being jerks and…"

"I remember that! And I got you outta there and had to carry you…and …you" Charlie's face went solemn "And you were the one in my arms when I got in the fight with Liam"

"Yeah…there was that" Sarah looked away; it had been a big fight, a lot of personal information being thrown around.

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's alright, don't be. You got me back to my brother and I lived" Sarah didn't really know what to say

"Yeah" Charlie started shaking slightly and went really pale

"You alright?" Sarah asked

"Uh yeah, I've just got to…yeah….bathroom. It was nice talking to you. Again sorry" Charlie got up and dashed off before Sarah had a chance to say goodbye.

With perfect timing, now that she was alone the announcement that her flight was now boarding. Nervously she got her bag and stood up. She saw James heading over to the checking counter and she gave the wave to let her know she knew what to do, she wished that it didn't matter if she was seen with him. Getting on the plane alone seemed like a big deal. When it was her turn she handed in her passport and ticket and walked down the long hall to the plane. She was breathing harder and getting more and more worked up, then she just stopped right in the middle of the hall. A young boy bumped into her

"Sorry" he said but she couldn't move or speak, or anything at all. She was terrified. She had the worst feeling; she knew she shouldn't her on the plane. People stared at her as they passed. The from behind she heard

"Are you alright?" with was a mans voice but she couldn't move. He stood in front of her

"First time flying huh?" it was the man that had been shouting at the counter earlier, she knew she should say something, anything but the only thing that came out of her was a little squeak and so she just nodded and looked up at him pitifully

"I can't get on that plane" she finally said

"And why's that?" he asked kindly

"I can't I just…" she mumbled "I'm scared" she couldn't look him in the eyes and say this; she knew that it was silly to be this scared but she couldn't help it. She stared to shake causing the pill bottle in her hand to rattle. The man pretended not to notice.

"Well it's alright to be scared the fist time on a plane. To tell you the truth I was pretty scared the first time I got on a plane. If you want, I'll help you onto the plane and find your seat…but only if you want" he held out his hand

"Really?"

"Yeah of course" she reached into her pocket and handed him her ticket "Wow, look at that, your seat is one over from mine" she smiled in relief, at lease she would be sitting

Next to someone who was nice, despite whatever he was going through

"Thanks" she said with gratitude

"It's nothing, I hate flying alone anyway. Now come on…before the plane leaves without us.

They got down the hall step by step and got to the stewardess who was stating at the door greeting everyone as they got on; he showed their tickets and got on the plane. Sarah stopped and held her breath and she stepped on. She squeezed past the people pushing their carry on bags into the overhead bins. The faces oddly familiar because she had been staring at everyone earlier in the terminal. But one person caught her attention, James sat in an ail seat and he watched her as she squished past everybody. She wished so hard now that they could have gotten seated beside each other but she couldn't really complain, they got the last two tickets for the flight. As she walked by, he put up his hand, keeping his elbow on the armrest and inconspicuously let his hand graze her arm as if to say that everything is alright. They had made a plan to act like they didn't know each other, after all the trouble he got in not too long ago the last thing he would need is to get caught leaving the country with a 17 year old girl when the adoption papers haven't fully gone through. But still his tough meant a lot, she calmed down a little bit. She got to her seat and saw that she would also be sitting next to the elder woman she had seen with her husband earlier.

"I'm Sarah by the way" she had totally forgotten that she hadn't introduced herself to the man that has been so nice to her

"Jack" he replied sitting down. Sarah plunked down in the seat next to him

They had been sitting for about fifteen minutes and the flight had been announced as a delayed flight due to technical difficulties, this made things worse for Sarah. She nervously played with her pill bottle occasionally popping another into her mouth. Jack watched her every time she did so with such intensity whispering numbers under his breath. After taking her ninth pill he finally decided to say something

"Okay that's enough, your going to overdose yourself." Sarah stared at him slightly shocked that he said that and for some reason –maybe the 9 pills she took- he got very agitated. How would he know? Why would he care? It was none of his business if she had an overdose; he said he'd help her onto the plane not with her life problems. She could have said any of that but she didn't she could have lied even but she told him the truth

"I have a mental disability; the pills are the only thing keeping me from acting completely crazy" the only people who had ever known about that was her brother and James, and now obviously Jack

"Yeah I recognized the name, and if you take anymore you risk a coma overdose…back home I'm a doctor"

"Makes sense" she said bluntly, but taking his advice and putting her medication back in her bag and under her seat

"What does?"

"That you are a doctor" She smiles

"Why's that?" he still didn't get it

"You care too much about people" she didn't mean it as an insult but he took it as one

"No I don't. Why would you think that? You only just met me and you make snap judgments?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that, well…you had problems of your own, big ones but the sounds of the things in the terminal and you helped a little psycho girl frozen in a hall way, you could have just as easy walked passed like everyone else but you didn't, you helped me…and you cared enough to pay attention and count how many pills I took and what it was. That's all I mean" she felt her face go red. She was slightly embarrassed but would never ever admit it.

"Well…then thanks I guess, since it was a compliment. Sorry for snapping at you"

"Hey its okay, I wouldn't want to be judged quickly either, it's no big deal" Sarah smiled at him and jolted in her seat. The plane was beginning to move. Sarah tightened her seat belt and held her breath.


	2. Crash and Burn

_Okay, I screwed up a little bit, the beginning of this is actually apart of chapter one. But I messed up a little, so I hope you like it. Leave lots of reviews!_

Sarah found takeoff to be the worst part. Jack let her hold his hand as she closed her eyes tight and held her breath. But after that she barely noticed they were flying. Jack ordered alcohol and Sarah and the woman next to her kept ordering Shirley Temples. Sarah loved hearing the stories the woman next to her had to tell about cowboys and robberies, they were adventurous and amazing. Sarah was so entranced that she accidentally fallen sleep on Jack's shoulder. Which he tired not to find too annoying. She was awoken about an hour later by some loud talking coming from down the ail fallowed by Charlie jumping over a seat and rushing to the bathroom

"Are we there yet?" Sarah woke to a start

"No baby not yet" said the woman beside her. Sarah looked around and rubbed her eyes and noticed she and been slightly cuddling with Jack

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's alright, no harm no foul." Jack assured her thinking now that it wasn't SO annoying. All of a sudden the plane shook quite violently

"What's going on?" Sarah asked sounding panicked.

"Nothing, it's alright it's just some turbulence" Jack assured her again. Sarah quickly grabbed for his hand. But it wasn't over, the plane shook again for a second time. Then felt like I had dropped

"Jack!" Sarah shouted, all around people were shouting and looking around. The seatbelt sign came on and Sarah had to hold her breath.

"What's going on?" Asked the woman beside Sarah

"Nothing it's nothing, just bad turbulence." But he was wrong; the plane shook around violently for what seemed to be forever, when the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling, Sarah didn't notice her eyes were shut too tight. Jack pushed one over his face and then put one over Sarah's which made her open her eyes, She looked around and screamed, Half of the plane was missing and passengers were getting sucked right out of their seats. Sarah closed her eyes again and wished for it to be over, she felt warmth all of a sudden, it was Jack, and he put his arm around Sarah and held her tight to him. But she then couldn't feel him. She felt like she was spiraling into a dark hold, even with her eyes open everything was black; she threw up twice before passing out completely

**Chapter two: Crash and Burn**

Sarah ran out of the house and looked around, the decorations were all set and the guests were all gathered around a small table. Most of them weren't her friends but friends of her brothers who were nice enough to come celebrate her birthday with her. The banner reading "Happy 17th" was dropping down on one corner and Sarah's brother was up on a chair fixing it.

"Max! Come on! Come have fun, you don't have to do that, I saw it already and just because it's falling over doesn't mean I won't see it!" Sarah smiled up at her brother, who had so often been described as the most handsome man anyone had ever seen, and for good reason. He was reasonably built and had light brown hair that just fell past his nose but always looked like he spent hours getting it ready when he didn't, he had dark blue eyes that looked as deep as the ocean and the perfect 10 smile which could charm anyone, with to the right a perfectly placed dimple that made his face that much cuter.

"I know kid, but …I just want everything to be perfect, I won't be able to do this for you anymore soon" Max climbed down off the chair and gave his sister a big hug and put his arm around her leading her away from the banner "Here I gotta give you something." He took out an old wooden box that had been decorated a with a little bit of something from her every birthday party

"It's time now, really! Oh hurry up Max" Sarah let out with anticipation, this was a ritual for every birthday she ever had. Max always gave her the best birthday party's. When she was younger they never really did the holiday thing but birthdays… well they were very important. "Hurry Up!" she shouted and Max just laughed

"Alright alright already, fine" He smiled and took out a sliver plastic tiara that was covered in plastic beads and jewels of all colors shapes and sizes. It had been the first thing Max had given her after their parents had died to cheer her up. She was only 4 then so it did the job, she wore it all the time to cheer her up, as she got older she wore it less and less and now it's only for her birthday or is something really awful happens. Max placed in on her head and she let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around her brother tight

"I love you so much Max" she whispered to her brother

"I love you too" he kissed her head and spun her around.

- - - - - - - - -

"MAX!" Sarah flung up screaming, she was in a hazed reality, she didn't know what was what. All she could hear was screaming and everything on her felt hot and wet. "MAX!" she screamed out again, but there was no answer, she still couldn't see everything was black. "MAX!" the extended cry ran in her ears for a minute. Were her screams not loud enough? She was about to scream again when her eyes came into focus of what was around her. She was looking down and she saw sand, tinted grey. As she looked up she was horror stricken. Screaming people ran everywhere, a burning heap of metal seemed to be the only thing left of the plane…A crash, they must have crashed. She looked around her trying to see a familiar face but they were all gone, she couldn't see anyone that could help her. She felt utterly alone, she felt dead. Sarah began to cry, and cry and rock back and forward where she sat her right arm flailing slightly. Her medicine where was her medicine, she needed it. But it was no where. "HELP!" she screamed but no one even looked at her. James? Where's James? She looked around frantically and finally got to her feet. Her arm was still going but there was nothing she could do to stop it, she was so confused and didn't know what to do.

"Sarah!" a voice screamed from a distance, but from where? Black smoke was rising from the plane and making it impossible to see anything.

"James?" She called back. She so hoped it was him calling her, but then again if it were Jack she'd even feel a little less distorted. Someone grabbed her leg, she looked down to see literally only half a man, his legs looked to have been ripped off, He grabbed her other leg and pulled hard. He screamed and moaned in pain, trying to speak but only sputtering out blood. Sarah screamed for help, and lucky, help came.

"Leave her alone!" it was James, He picked her up and pulled her out of the wreckage, as he did a explosion went off and knocked the two of them over.

"James" She cried as she looked at him, she would have died if he hadn't made him

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" James asked her a ton of question but the first three where the only ones she could hear properly, her ears kept ringing.

"I- I can't…I can't move" She sobbed out. "And it hurts- hurts to breath"

"Okay, its okay come on I'm going to take you farther up the beach" He picked her up and took her away from the fire and chaos. But she still had no idea what was really going on. The face of the half man was burning into her mind, she couldn't take it. She passed out again in his arms.

Sarah woke up under a tree. Things sounded a little quieter but there were still the sounds of many people sobbing in the distance.

"What's going on?" Sarah said looking over and seeing James looming over her.

"Hell if I know, one second I'm eating my peanuts, the next…" he smirked his charming smirk at her "I was so scared somthin' happened to you" he said truthfully.

"I still can't move." She stated trying to get up.

"Yeah, well your legs aren't broken so it's probably just nerves, but after that you have a right to be a little shaken up." James brushed her hair out of her face.

"James I..." Sarah started but was cut off

"It's gonna have to be Sawyer now Blondie, just to be safe" he said and Sarah nodded in agreement. She knew why, he didn't have to explain a thing.

"So, any idea's of where we are?" Sarah asked

"Uh, a beach is my best guess" Sawyer said in a teasing tone.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, never take a plane again for one"

"Stop it, I'm serious…I'm scared." She admitted

"I really don't know Blondie, I just…don't"


	3. A New Best Friend

Chapter 3 : A new friend

"Thanks Charlie" Sarah looked over at him and said

"For what?" he looked so confused, Sarah couldn't help but admit to herself that he was really such and attractive guy.

"For coming over to see me. I know you didn't have too…but I'm really happy you did." She smiled and looked over seeing Jack talking to a completely gorgeous woman. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Charlie looked around at all the face around them

"That pretty woman over there, with the brown wavy hair" Sarah pointed over to her

"Ummm…Oh I know her name I talked to her earlier. I really don't remember I think it was...something" Charlie gave a puzzled look that just made Sarah laugh. Afterwards was an awkward silence. They didn't say anything just sat mesmerized by the fire. That's when the sound came from the forest. A scream so loud and terrible everyone jumped to their feet. Something huge was moving in the forest large numbers of trees shook as it seemed to move. Sarah backed away from the forest as everyone else seemed to move towards it. She personally did not want to find out what it was, a Korean man gave her the strangest look she hadn't noticed she was having another attack her arm shaking violently at her one side and the other punch her leg , she rocked around on spot and found it hard to breath. The screaming had stopped but it was still in her head

"What's wrong with her?" Someone said as a few people moved towards her, but not many, most were still watching the forest.

"I don't know? What is she doing?" asked another.

"Hey, girl…You okay?" a very very large man approached her and put his hand on her shoulder but she couldn't stop. "Hey stop, stop" he repeated and she tried so hard to just stop but she couldn't. "Hey someone go get the Doctor dude!" he called out and within seconds Jack came over. "She just started freaking out!" the large man explained

"It's alright. She's having a bit of a nervous attack." He looked over his shoulder "Everyone just back off a bit" they did so without question or hesitation, everyone except for Charlie who rushed over. Jack put his hands on both her shoulders "Sarah listen to me. Look up at me" Sarah focused for a minute but the screaming in her head seemed to get louder and she shook more violently than before. Jack turned her around and held his arms tight around her and pulled her down to the ground and sat there with her and held onto her through the worst part of it. Once he did this it wasn't long before she seemed to slow her movements down and started breathing a lot easier

"Thank you" she was finally able to get out. "Thank you so much"

"It's alright. Tomorrow morning look around for your bag, I think you might need your medication" Jack subjected.

"Is she going to be alright?" Charlie asked with a panicked look on his face.

"She'll be fine Jack replied. Although I think she might need someone to keep an eye on her for the night. You up for that?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Charlie helped her up and held her at his side.

"I'm really sorry" Sarah said pitifully at his side.

"Don't feel bad about it Sarah, you can't help it. It's a reaction" Jack assured her and put his hand on her shoulder before walking away.

"I think now would be a good time to get some sleep." Charlie said and Sarah agreed very quickly

"Wont have to twist my arm on that, It's been quite an eventful day." Sarah smiled

They found a nice place tucked under a piece of metal that had a few towels scattered around it. Sarah put one down and collapsed onto it and shut her eyes. She felt very comforted by the feeling of Charlie's side pressed up against her back.

"Goodnight"

"Night Charlie"


	4. I'm scared

Chapter 4 The Island

"Happy Birthday Dear Sarah, Happy birthday to you" The birthday song being sang by people all around her Sarah blew out the candles and made a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Asked one of the guests

"Well I couldn't tell you that, or it wouldn't come true" She replied with a smile across her face. One person was missing thought, she looked around at all the faces and couldn't find him "Where's Max?" She asked getting up from the picnic table. "Did anyone see where he went?" Everyone looked around at each other. Had no one seen where he had gone? That's when Max's best friend showed up, Alex. Sarah had known him forever. "Alex!" she shouted to him and went over

"Uh…Sarah…I'm so sorry I tried to stop him from going he said it'd only take a minute and sent me over to watch you" Alex looked solemnly up into her eyes

"What?" Sarah panicked, she hoped so hard it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Some of Bill's boys came by, said they needed to talk to him"

"No" She said bluntly "No he said he was done with them, that the dirty business could rot in hell. He promised he'd never have anything to do with them again" She stomped off into the woods looking for Max.

"Sarah Wait!" Alex called after her but she took off to a sprint.

Looking and looking she couldn't find him. Why would he do this to her? On her birthday of all days after he promised he was done with those crooks. He was sure going to get an ear full when she found him. "Max!" she called out but no answer. She heard rustling in the bushes and footsteps running, she fallowed them until she could hear fait voices.

"I can't do it man" Said one low voice

"We have too, Bill said to get both of them." Replied the other

"Come on it's her birthday, she's just a kid. We got Max alright; she didn't do anything lets just leave her alone"

"We gotta do this man, the boss said"

"I don't care, I'm not doing it."

"You've done it to a ton of other guys"

"Well not her alright she's a sweet kid, a little messed up but she's sweet"

"Fine, well let's, just get out of here. Leave the mess for the feds" That's when the foot steps quickly took off into the woods. Sarah stepped out from behind her bush and there was Max. Sitting up against a log, the men must have just been talking to him.

"There you are! God I've been looking everywhere for you! You promised me you wouldn't have anything to do with those guys anymore! How could you!" she stood behind him shouting. There was no reply "Alright I'm sorry, but I still hate them, they almost wrecked everything we had going, our whole lives were nearly torn apart" again no reply "Okay, But as long as you promise that this is it, the end of you dealing with them. Since it's my birthday I guess I could let this go" Sarah went up behind him and hugged him tight from behind. Something was strange he wasn't hugging her back, was he really that mad at her. She opened her eyes to see red, everywhere. She jumped up and she was covered in blood. She took a few slow steps and faced her brother in horror. She screamed, and didn't stop.

------- -----

Sarah woke with a start the next morning after only having slept for less then an hour. It couldn't have been later than six in the morning and already the sun was blinding her. She rolled over putting her back to the sun and faced Charlie, who looked to be very much asleep still. She was slightly surprised that he had stayed with her all night, which was more then Sawyer had done. Sawyer hadn't even checked on her once, not even when she had her attack on the beach last night, but he must have a good reason. She focused on Charlie again, up close he seemed less handsome then before. Big bags hung under his eyes and Sarah could see veins running thought his face and neck like a map of this inside. She decided right there that he wasn't handsome, he was more, he was completely gorgeous to her. His imperfections meant more to her then his actual beauty. She grazed her fingers gently down his neck, tracing a vein all the way to his collar bone

"That tickles you know" she said suddenly making her jump

"I'm sorry" she said pulling away from him quickly, turning bright red with embarrassment. "I didn't…" she started to whisper but didn't finish. She got up and left wandering down the beach. She was too embarrassed to stay.

It didn't take long for Sarah to find a nice quiet place to sit, the beach was full of them. She sat just up the beach slightly tucked into the forest so she could hide from everyone, who by now must think she's just a complete freak.

"For someone who'd hiding you were real easy to find" Sarah heard and instantly got up and turned to Sawyer.

"Where were you!" she shouted

"Quite down Blondie, just listen" he began but Sarah was furious with him

"How could you just leave me like that? After a freaking plane crash! After I couldn't walk! After hearing the monster! After I had an attack you just left me! I didn't know what happened to you, I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so scared! Do you have any idea how abandoned I felt?" Sarah sobbed and seemed to be breaking down in front of Sawyer

"I never mean for you to be scared, or worry about me. I'm sorry" Sawyer grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, swallowing in up in a tight embrace "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"I was so scared…" Sarah held onto him tight "I still really am" Sarah looked up into his eyes "What are we going to do?" she let go of him and sighed, trying not to start crying again.

"I'll tell you what, we're going to sit on this spit of land and wait a day or two for a rescue crew to get here and take us all home…I promise you'll be save." Sawyer smiled his charming smile and Sarah instantly trusted his words and felt much better "But, we still gotta stay safe, there was a marshal on the flight, bow I don't know why he was there but just in case I don't want anyone taking you away, so we don't know each other. We just play it cool."

"But I'm really scare" Sarah repeated.

"Just stick around with someone, that boy you were with yesterday and the doc that helped you. You're a cute one, I'm sure anyone would help you out if you need it."

"You saw them?" Sarah clicked into the fact that the only time he could have is when she had the attack.

"Yeah, course I did. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on you. You get into too much trouble for me not to"

"Why didn't you come help me?"

"I went to get this" Sawyer held up Sarah's green messenger bag. "I knew I had to find your meds"

"You found it!" Sarah smiled and took the bag and looked though it.

"It was still on you when I pulled you out of the wreck yesterday." Sawyer explained "I held onto it just in case and hid it so no one would try to take anything from it"

"Everything is here…Thank you" Sarah gave him another hug

"No problem, now go on before anyone notices you're gone"

"No one will notice. Sarah admitted.

"Oh really? Well that boy is over there looking for you." Sawyer pointed a little ways down the beach at Charlie who was looking around and talking to various people "You'd better go, don't want to worry the poor boy"

"Alright…But…I am going to be able to see you once in a while right?" Sarah's voice was a little shaky

"Of course Blondie" Sawyer put his hand to her face and turn towards to forest and began to walk away

"And Sawyer"

"Yeah?" Sawyer turned to her

"He's not a boy." Sarah smiled and turned and sprinted down the beach

"There you are!" Charlie called as Sarah skipped up to him "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Why?"

"I just …didn't want you to take off just over something silly. I didn't mean to freak you out. I feel bad about it"

"Don't. I was being weird." Sarah tired to explain

"No you weren't…"

"Let's just drop it" Sarah cut in "We can just say it never happened…Now let us go find something on this stupid spit of land to eat." Sarah didn't wait for him to reply she just walked past him down the beach. Charlie quickly caught up


	5. A little Help

Chapter 5: A little help

Sarah sat in her living room, Birthday decorations still hanging on the walls. The police officers were bombarding her will questions she didn't know how to answer. She was lost in her mind, or maybe just lost her mind. She looked down at her hands, still stained. This room was filled with pictures of Max, she had never noticed how many there were until that very moment. She wished she could just jump into the pictures.

"Then what happened Miss?" The officer asked again more forcefully

"Then I went up and…" Tears filled her eyes; her face was still red and blotchy. "I hugged him and…the blood was all over…it was everywhere…and he…didn't…have a face" Sarah grabbed for the bucket she purposely had beside her and threw up again. Every time she thought about it she threw up. The officer didn't seem to care about how much it hurt her to talk about it.

"Blood from where?" he asked. Sarah pulled her face away from the bucket and looked at the officer with her nastiest scowl and got up and left the room. She went into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Sarah sweetheart come out of the bathroom" it was an unfamiliar woman's voice "My name is Mrs. Carlos, I'm here from child services"

"Go away!" Sarah shouted

"I'm afraid I can't Sarah, we have to have a bit of a chat."

"I'm 17 I don't need child services!" Sarah opened the door and looked the beige suited woman square in the eyes "So I think you should get out of my house." Sarah tried to slam the door again but an officer forces it open again and grabbed her. Sarah shouted at screamed.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed, the officer picked her up and brought her back into the living room. This pushed her over the edge, she started shaking violently, it felt like all her muscles were being ripped apart, the world around her blacked out and her lungs felt like they were going to explode…all she could hear was screaming.

"A little to the left, No, No! My left! Your right" Sarah directed Charlie who was trying to knock coconuts out of a tree with a pole of bamboo

"Well make up your mind already!" Charlie struggled with the pole and it fell to the ground

"We are totally going to starve to death." Sarah stared at the pole

"We are not going to starve to death! Your being over dramatic" Charlie came and stood next to her.

"Man we couldn't even get a coconut out of a tree; do you know how pathetic that is?" Sarah laughed

"Yeah I guess that is pretty sad" Charlie looked over at Sarah and they gave each other a look and both burst out laughing.

Later that day Sarah was wandering the beach, Charlieless because he went off looking for his guitar. So Sarah went looking for her luggage, some people were dragging bangs around and clearing stuff away from the wreckage. A little ways away a Blonde haired woman was having a hard time pulling a bag, when she turned to her side it was obvious that she was very pregnant sp Sarah went over to help her

"Want some help?" she asked

"No, I'm doing just fine" the woman snapped back. Seeing her face up close Sarah noticed that this woman couldn't have been too much older then herself.

"I'm not asking out of pity" Sarah started quite bluntly, in an almost insulting tone as she watched the young woman pull on her suitcase

"Then why are you?"

"I don't like being alone, I wanted to help because you looked like you would accept my company"

"I'm Claire"

"Sarah" Sarah shook Claire's hand

"So are you going to help or what?" Claire pulled on the suitcase again and Sarah picked up the other end.

"Good lord, don't travel light I take it?" Sarah asked playfully, heaving the suitcase down the beach.

"What can I said, I had to pack for two. Also…I was moving"

"I was moving too" Sarah wanted to share because she just wanted to have anything in common with Claire. She needed someone to talk to.

"Why to America? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was on the flight with my new guardian; he was taking me to the states to move in with him"

"That's nice; I'm guessing that he's the man you've been with since yesterday?"

"Oh no" Sarah giggled at the thought of Charlie being her guardian. "No that's Charlie; I met him in the airport actually."

"Really? You two seem like you know each other" Claire looked over her shoulder "Okay drop it hear" She let go of her side of the suitcase and sat down, Sarah did the same

"Were you on the plane with anyone?" Sarah knew that it was a fragile subject with so many people having died, but she hated the idea of Claire being alone.

"No just me and my belly" Claire smiled and rubbed her hand over her belly.

"So do you know anyone else here?" She asked obviously changing the subject which was a good idea.

"No just Charlie…Oh! And Jack, he's the doctor, I sat next to him on the plane him and…Rose" Sarah had forgotten about Rose until now, she hadn't seen her so she figured the worst had come to her and her husband.

"I was sitting next to a high school professor and a man named Johnny…I haven't seen either of them since".

"This really is just a complete catastrophe." Sarah thought about it. She had seen a few dead bodies. But not as many as would have been on the flight. This morning when she walked past a few people she heard them talking about it. About how many dead people they had seen and how they missed home.

"I'm really tired. I think I might take a nap" Clair said pulling on a blanket.

"I think I might do the same, I didn't sleep at all last night" Sarah got up and brushed off the sand

"Well you don't have to go you know…You could stick around here and have a nap…Just nice y'know…having someone around" Claire seemed a little hopeful that Sarah would stay

"Alright" Sarah said and sat down to lie next to Claire. She closed her eyes and surprisingly fell asleep.


End file.
